Anger vs triple dent gum jingle
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Anger and Disgust make a bet of either Anger can get rid of the triple dent gum jingle. Anger will stop at nothing to get rid of the jingle.


**Hey this is my first inside out story. I don't own the movie. Enjoy!**

It was a relaxing day at headquarters, Riley is waiting in line to see Jurassic World movie with her parents. But inside Riley's head the emotions were relaxing in their own way.

Joy was reading a funny comic book, Disgust was doing her nails, Sadness is reading a tragic vampire romance novel, Fear was looking at the memories of the day and Anger was reading the newspaper. Buy that all changed when a yellow memory pops into headquarters and played a annoying song.

"This stupid gum commercial song!" Anger shouted and threw his newspaper on a chair. He was referring to the triple dent gun jingle that played over and over.

"I hate that song!" said Fear.

"That song never ends." said Sadness.

"Well that stupid jingle has popped up here for the last time!" Anger exclaimed and grabbed the memory and tries to destroy it with a chair. But it didn't work.

"Um Anger that's not gonna work." said Joy.

"I have to get rid of it. Because I'm just doing this for me or all of you but for Riley." said Anger.

"Just like how you wanted Riley to run away and almost made her into a emotionless person." said Sadness.

"I was trying to make more core memories!" Anger snapped back at the blue emotion.

"You wanna bet?" Disgust asked and flicks her hair. "If you don't get rid of that memory until the movie starts you will comment about me, I will insult you, and do you will have to do my dream duty for a month." said Disgust.

Anger smirked at the idea and replied. "You're on but if I win you will have to do the same wager and wear clothes that don't match."

Disgust's eyes widened when she heard mismatch clothes, but she had no choice. "You're on!" She replied.

Anger ran towards the chute after the whole Joy and Sadness got sucked up into the tube so no emotion has to go through the same thing again. "This memory will hone forever!" said Anger right before the chute sent him down.

"You think Anger is gonna destroy that memory?" Fear asked.

"As if!" Disgust replied.

* * *

Anger has just arrived in Imaginationland and found the floor is hot lava. "So long triple dent gum!" said Anger and threw the memory in the hot lava.

Anger was walking back to the chute and said. "Man this is what Joy feels. No more-" Before Anger could finish his sentence the jingle began and Anger froze in his tracks.

"No that's not possible!" Anger exclaimed as he turned around and saw the memory on the ground. So he grabbed the memory and used his flaming head to melt it. But that didn't work.

Anger decided to try something different, so he ran into the subconscious and threw the memory into Grandma's vacuum cleaner. Then Anger ran for his life back to the front door and lock it up. "I remember why Riley is afraid of those things!" Anger shouted in fear.

But then he heard the jingle again. "Oh come on!" He shouted. "This means war!"

Anger tried everything to get rid of that memory by using a chainsaw but the chainsaw broke into pieces, Anger grabbed a sledgehammer to smash it into bits but the hammer was shattered into pieces. Anger grabbed this tank he found and shot the memory but it survived. After 20 more attempts Anger couldn't get rid of the memory.

"How am I gonna get rid of this memory. It can survive every-" Anger was about to say a curse word until a truck horn bleep him out. "I can think of?!"

Then he see some mind workers going through some memories until they see a faded memory. "The time where Riley got a brain freeze for two hours straight?" said one of them.

"Throw it in the dump." said the other mindworker.

Then Anger got an idea and it would have to work. "Once something gets thrown in the dump, nothing comes out of the dump." said Anger.

Anger walks towards the edge of the dump and throws the memory into the dump. "So long you annoying jingle!" said Anger and started dancing.

* * *

Back at Headquarters Anger has just arrived and walks towards the console. "Just in time Anger the movie is about to start." said Joy.

"So the jingle is gone?" Disgust asked.

"Do I like curse words? You got that right!" Anger exclaimed. Then a yellow memory pops out and then it plays the triple dent gum jingle.

"So you lied to us?" Digusted asked and smirked.

"No I threw it in the dump!" Anger replied.

"Well Jurassic world is starting and now pay up." said Disgust.

"But nothing comes out of the dump!" said Anger.

"Maybe there some memories that can't be forgotten." said Sadness.

"You got a point there Sadness. Music can't be forgotten, it's forever." said Joy.

Anger's head is forming steam and said. "I hate that jingle!" Anger exploded and his head was firing and threw a chair at the window but the chair bounces back and hits him in the head.

"You're gonna watch the movie?" Fear asked.

"Whatever." said Anger and walked to the console and watched the movie along with the other emotions.

 **Well that's my first story. I wanted to do something like this. I guess there's a lesson here. Music is forever. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
